Um ultimo pedido
by Kah Aluada
Summary: Qual o fardo de se amar incondicionalmente? Harry tentou guardar algo para si, mas será esse sentimento tão forte a ponto de te fazer enlouquecer? Afinal ela lhe fez uma pergunta e ele só precisaria fazer um ultimo pedido.


**Um ultimo pedido.**

**Desclaimer- Nada disso me pertence é tudo da J.K e da Warner tudo isso é sem fins lucrativos e por mera diversão porque se isso me pertencesse Harry estaria junto com a Hermione, Remus teria um relacionamento gay assumido com Sirius, Malfoy seria menos bundão e ficaria com Ginny.**

_**Aviso- Estou colocando só as partes que eu achei legal pra fic da musica aqui porque ela é bem comprida e algumas partes são desnecessárias para o enredo. Ah, está sem betagem, li e reli, mas sempre acaba passando alguma coisa. Então peço desculpas por eventuais erros. Ah é, e eu sei que a cena da dança não tem nos livros, mas ficou tão linda que eu decidi encaixar por aqui.**_

_Paixão, sentimento intenso, cheio de desejo e uma vontade irrefreável de ter aquela pessoa para si e sentir em seus braços todo o calor que ela pode te oferecer é querer ficar como se não existisse amanhã, é como um vulcão que chega de modo avassalador e te faz sentir seus sentimentos da forma mais extrema e irracional possível._

_Amor, algo calmo que acontece de forma disfarçada muitas vezes difícil de se perceber quase nunca sentindo de verdade. É algo que se sente além do seu corpo, sua alma vibra com isso pedindo com todo desespero que a pessoa de quem ama fique bem, seja feliz porque o amor quando verdadeiro é sublime e altruísta, não cobra, não é egoísta, apenas se contenta com a felicidade da pessoa amada. Esse sentimento é tão intenso que te faz sentir mais leve e em paz, mas ao mesmo tempo tortura e te domina pois faz parte do seu ser, amar é algo tão forte que poucas pessoas conseguem suportar o fardo e desistem guardando esse sentimento até que ele suma, Harry tentou guardar para si, mas será o amor tão grande a ponto de não ser esquecido e muito menos abrandado? Afinal ela lhe fez uma pergunta e ele só precisaria fazer um ultimo pedido._

Ele suspirou quando se deu conta de que realmente Rony os abandonara e ficou mais do que grato por Hermione ter ficado com ele, mas agora seu coração estava partido ouvindo sua melhor amiga chorando e olhou mais uma vez para o teto da barraca:

-Hermione.-Sua voz ecoou no escuro e ela prendeu a respiração- Na nossa situação atual podemos morrer amanhã.-Ela soltou um suspiro –Não quero que fique se culpando por algo que não tem haver...Foi minha culpa.

-Não comece.-A voz dela soou cansada e Harry ficou alerta:

-E-está com raiva de mim?

-Claro que não.-Ela respondeu num tom mais carinhoso-Como eu poderia sendo você o melhor amigo do mundo?-Harry sentiu a garganta fechar e murmurou de modo amargo:

-Melhor amigo.

-Por mais que se sinta culpado você o é. -E Hermione interpretou erroneamente o azedume dele- Sabe que...-Suspirou- Podemos morrer logo...- Ela hesitou por um segundo e continuou com a voz branda- Qual seria seu ultimo pedido?-Harry saberia a resposta, mas decidiu guardar para si:

-Boa noite Hermione.-Ela percebeu que o silencio dele seria a única resposta.

No outro dia eles foram para outro lugar apagando rastros e erguendo feitiços de proteção, tentando achar algo para comer. Hermione passou o dia todo com aquele medalhão no pescoço deprimindo-se cada vez mais. A noite caiu e Harry a fitou de longe, ele numa ponta da barraca ela nas pequenas escadas encolhida. O locutor falava no radio e ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos soltando um suspiro, em seguida se levantou com uma decisão em mente, andou lentamente até Hermione e esticou a mão para ela que se surpreendeu e levantou-se. No mesmo instante uma melodia ecoou pelo local e Harry engoliu em seco encarando-a:

-Você me perguntou...-Ela o olhou seriamente -Qual seria meu ultimo pedido.- A letra da música ecoou:

_**Pass me that lovely little gun**_

_**(Passe-me essa pequena, encantadora arma)**_

**My dear, my darting one**

**(Minha preciosa, minha querida)**

**The cleaners are coming, one by one**

**(Os limpadores estão chegando, um a um)**

**You don't even want to let them start**

**(Vocês nem mesmo querem deixá-los começar)**

Ele deslizou as mãos até o pescoço dela e tocou na pele propositalmente apreciando a textura macia:

-E qual seria?-Ele negou com a cabeça e ela entendeu que ele não queria falar naquele momento .Suspirou sentindo a corrente elétrica que passou por todo seu corpo quando os dedos dele tocaram-na "o que me acontece?" Ela se perguntou mentalmente e ele lhe tirou o medalhão do pescoço colocando em cima do móvel- Harry...-Ela lhe chamou avisando que ele não fizesse aquilo e ele sorriu entrelaçando a mão direita na dela e deslizando a esquerda pelo ombro até chegar na cintura da garota. Hermione se afastou sem vontade de dançar e ele a puxou pelas duas mãos e começando a se mover de um modo divertido. A jovem acabou sorrindo descrente e o olhou nos olhos. A música foi rolando e ele a puxou para mais perto. Ela suspirou sentindo a mão dele em seu quadril subindo lentamente até sua cintura e parando ali, deram um giro e ele a puxou para mais perto:

-Harry...-Ele olhou-a- Eu estou com medo.

-Shi.-Ele sussurrou e ela assentiu

**We have the answer to all your fears**

**(Temos a resposta para todos os seus medos)**

**It's short, it's simple, it's crystal dear**

**(É curta, é simples, é clara como cristal)**

**It's round about, it's somewhere here**

**(Ela está por aqui, em algum lugar)**

**Lost amongst our winnings**

**(Perdida em meio às nossas vitórias)**

Ele girou-a mais uma vez e dessa vez colou seu corpo no dela. Harry deslizou os pés desajeitadamente pelo chão. Hermione abraçou o amigo e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele:

-Muitas vezes.-Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela fazendo-a arrepiar- Agimos de forma sensata por toda vida e guardamos muitos segredos dentro de nós.-Hermione agora estava confusa e com o coração apertado- As vezes para poupar os amigos, e na maioria por nossos medos.-Hermione sabia que não era sábio interromper, que precisava saber onde ele queria chegar- A verdade é que...-Suspirou e continuou movendo-se no ritmo da musica sentindo o corpo dela contra o seu- Muitos homens perdem o senso quando estão a beira da morte.

-Não é como se você estivesse.

-Todos estamos, somos a resistência Hermione.-Ela sentiu o peito apertar e apertou-o contra si. Ele sentiu o corpo reagir aquilo e sentiu-se mal. Era apaixonado por aquela garota desde _sempre_e tê-la abraçando-o daquele modo tão próxima, sussurrando em seu ouvido, só podia resultar em reações constrangedoras. Ainda mais depois de tanto tempo fugindo naquela barraca. Para alívio do rapaz Hermione pareceu não perceber e ele continuou decidido a contar-lhe de vez o que sentia. Ela estava à beira das lágrimas e ele fungou em seu pescoço- A verdade é que a essa altura eu não posso mais esconder o que sinto.

-Harry...-Hermione não queria que ele falasse aquilo naquele momento seria tão complicado:

-A verdade é que eu...-Ele se afastou do ouvido dela e olhou-a nos olhos- É que eu não posso mais olhar para você sem sentir essa dor no meu peito.-Ela o olhou confusa- Por que dói saber que seu coração é _dele_.-Ela arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio sem saber o que responder- Mas eu nunca me permiti ser egoísta em relação a isso, até hoje.

-C-como assim?

-Meu ultimo pedido é...-Suspirou- Um beijo.- Ele a olhou ansioso e esperando uma negativa, mas ela não negou, não se indignou e não fez nada além de se aproximar e deslizar as mãos até a nuca dele puxando-o para si. Harry mal sentiu o gosto dos lábios da garota e a língua dela já pedia passagem em sua boca que cedeu de bom grado maravilhando-se com o sabor. O jeito que suas línguas se moviam numa sincronia nunca experimentada o deixou delirante. Ele teve certeza que nunca mais sentiria uma sintonia como aquela. O coração do jovem acelerou, ele a puxou para mais perto e gemeu entre o beijo. Ela não satisfeita e surpresa por tanta química entre eles puxou mais ainda o cabelo dele e deslizou uma das mãos até o peito do rapaz empurrando-o para a coluna de apoio da tenda. Hermione moldou seu corpo ao de Harry e ele afastou o rosto ligeiramente surpreso:

-Hermi...O que?-Ela calou-o com outro beijo mais quente e cheio de paixão ele correspondia surpreso e apaixonado. Hermione sentiu um desejo forte ao constatar o estado excitado de Harry apertando-se contra sua virilha. A morena foi puxando-o cegamente pelo cabelo até caírem na parte de baixo do beliche com o de olhos verdes por cima dela. O rapaz interrompeu os beijos novamente e a encarou com certo receio, ela continuou provocando-o com beijos e mordidas. Um pouco atrapalhado e quase desistindo de ser sensato ele perguntou- Espere eu não..Assim você...?-Ele estava confuso e ela o olhou nos olhos longamente:

-Harry...-Ela sussurrou e ele se afastou:

-Não pode ser assim.- O moreno ainda se mantinha deitado em cima dela, seus olhos trocaram um longo e intenso olhar. Hermione suspirou e disse por fim:

-O meu ultimo pedido Harry é que você me faça sua mulher, nem que seja só hoje.-Ele engoliu em seco e pareceu ponderar por mais alguns instantes. Ele a amava, mas não sabia se queria que aquilo fosse daquela maneira, fugindo, numa barraca surrada, podendo ser surpreendido por um ataque a qualquer momento "Podendo ser morto" ele pensou. A palavra morte teve outro significado naquele instante. Harry sabia que mesmo derrotando Voldemort corria um sério risco de morrer durante o processo. Um sentimento de posse, paixão e principalmente amor incondicional se apossou dele. O de cabelos negros sempre soube, desde que a conheceu, que se alguém fosse capaz de lhe dar paz, esse alguém seria Hermione. "Céus como a amo" o rapaz salivou e engoliu em seco enquanto deslizava a mão pelo rosto dela. Os olhos verdes perscrutavam cada detalhe ali contido, procurando algo nos olhos dela, e ele encontrou

- Harry.-Ela sussurrou e olhou-o nos olhos

-Eu te conheço muito bem-Ele sussurrou ainda tremulo- Sei quando esconde algo de mim. Principalmente algo que se passa aqui.- A mão dele deslizou até o peito dela de forma respeitosa. Hermione não soube como receber aquilo e apenas murmurou

- Já entendi. Me precipitei.- Ela disse parecendo desapontada e fez um gesto que indicava que ela iria levantar, mas Harry não se moveu de cima dela. Pelo contrário, afundou-se ainda mais contra o corpo quente dela e deslizou as duas mãos até os pulsos da garota. Segurou-os contra o colchão e olhou-a com luxuria abaixando até tomar o lábio inferior dela numa mordida.

-Perdi as contas de quantas vezes te vi mordendo essa boca...E de quantas senti vontade de fazê-lo por você.- Ele não esperou reações da parte dela e deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço da jovem. Hermione sentia-se quente contradizendo os arrepios pelo corpo. Ele deslizou a mão calejada devido ao quadribol até a camisa dela abrindo os botões com certo desespero e observando o sutiã azul que ela usava por baixo em contraste com sua pele clara. Suspirou olhando-a nervoso e ele estancou com as mãos tremulas. Hermione suspirou impaciente e deslizou as mãos até a barra da camisa dele puxando-a para cima e tirando a peça pela cabeça dele . O rapaz sentiu a boca seca enquanto sua mão foi até o seio dela e tocou-o com reverencia ele não segurou um gemido que escapou do fundo de sua garganta e aquilo pareceu instigar mais ainda o desejo da garota que abriu as calças do moreno empurrando-as com pressa. Harry positivamente surpreso sorriu e fez o mesmo com ela, mas sua estupefação se fez quando ela por iniciativa própria tirou o sutiã e jogou-o longe, Harry ficou maravilhado com o que viu e tremulo de nervoso:

-Hermione...-Ele sussurrou rouco de desejo e ela puxou a mão direita dele para seu seio Harry sentiu a textura com certo constrangimento que desapareceu quando ouviu o gemido rouco dela em reação ao seu toque. O moreno não se contentou com o toque, ele sentiu a necessidade provar-lhe por inteira. Harry sentia que precisava descobrir o sabor e a textura de Hermione com sua língua. Ele sentia um desejo forte de explorá-la nos recôncavos mais íntimo, de um jeito que homem algum seria capaz de fazer igual, porque ele a amava, ee compensava toda sua inexperiência com a adoração e amor que dispensava em cada beijo ou toque. Para ele aquele ato prestes a ser consumado era a forma mais perfeita e completa de demonstrar o quanto a amava e por isso estava tremulo e ansioso. Decidido a continuar ele segurou a fez apoiar a perna direita em seu ombro e puxou lentamente a peça intima dela sem quebrar o olhar intenso com ela. Eram verdes mergulhados em um castanho profundo. Ao terminar de retirar a última peça dela ele mordeu a coxa dela com desejo e em seguida se livrou da própria roupa íntima. Voltou a beijá-la encostando seu corpo ao dela de maneira intima e sentindo cada curva e recôncavo escondido que antes era um mistério para ele:

-Harry...-Ela sussurrou e ele tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo cheio de volúpia e amor que foi correspondido a altura. Enquanto ele brincava com seus lábios as mãos dela arranhavam as costa do rapaz. Os quadris dela se mexiam de encontro ao dele fazendo sua excitação chegar a um ponto que doía- Agora.-Ela sussurrou essa simples palavra e ele seguindo um instinto deslizou a mão até a coxa esquerda dela e a afastou da outra deixando-a exposta. Ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-la. Hermione corou com o olhar totalmente inebriado do moreno ela o observou também seguindo desde os olhos verdes, completamente profundos e cheio de vida e história, passando pelo tórax magro quase com músculos, depois observou a barriga plana que ameaçavam músculos , as pernas eram levemente torneadas, a morena desconfiava de que aquilo era resultado das andanças para fugir e finalmente derrotar Voldemort. A morena parou o olhar mais em baixo pois o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi Harry em si com sua virilidade pronta para ela...Por causa dela, ela o olhou nos olhos e ele entendeu finalmente deitando-se por cima dela e deslizando em direção a sai intimidade. Hermione sentiu-o muito próximo e afastou as pernas recebendo-o, Harry deleitou-se com aquele gesto e engoliu em seco enquanto penetrava-a vagarosamente e controlando sua própria ansiedade e nervosismo, ele fechou o olhos e buscou refugio no pescoço dela para se controlar. Hermione estremeceu de dor quando ele se aprofundou mais e o rapaz afastou o rosto do pescoço dela e olhou-a preocupado:

-Não é tão fácil quanto nos livros.-Ela murmurou fazendo troça por mais que sua face estivesse contorcida em dor, Harry suspirou:

-Está doendo muito? Se quiser...

-Não ouse terminar essa frase.-Ela murmurou e retirou os óculos dele colocando no criado mudo ele acariciou a face dela num gesto amoroso ao mesmo tempo em que sugava-lhe o lábio inferior .Com a mão livre apertava-lhe o seio esquerdo fazendo Hermione entrar num transe de sensações eróticas e prazerosas. Aproveitou o momento dela de excitação para terminar de unir-se a ela. Gemeram juntos, o rapaz se moveu afoito:

-Espere...-Ela sussurrou com um misto de dor e vergonha- Só me deixa acostumar com você-Ele corou e deitou o rosto no ombro dela enquanto arfava tentando controlar a vontade de se saciar. Sentindo o cheiro do pescoço dela deslizou a língua por ele fazendo com que a morena gemesse baixo de excitação. Harry começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço e ombro da garota. Deslizou os lábios para o rosto dela e finalmente tomou-lhe a boca num beijo lento e erótico. Enquanto esperava alguma reação positiva para que pudesse continuar aproveitava a sensação de sentir pela primeira vez como uma mulher era, de sentir como sua amada era. Ainda entre beijos e mordidas o rapaz começou a se mover instintivamente. Harry teve a certeza de que foi a sensação mais sublime que sentiu ou sentiria em toda sua vida- Nossa.-Ela murmurou surpresa e o moreno se mexeu novamente sentindo as mãos dela arranharem suas costas. Espasmos de prazer dominavam corriam por todo o corpo e se concentravam na virilidade dele. Hermione começou a corresponder aos movimentos dele buscando instintivamente saciar as sensações que Harry lhe proporcionava. O rapaz começou movimentos constantes deliciando-se com os gemidos fracos e femininos dela que ecoavam em seus ouvidos como um afrodisíaco poderoso. O conjunto dos gemidos e arranhões dela o fez buscar por mais aumentando o ritmo das investidas contra o corpo dela levando o jovem casal a loucura. Ambos começavam a perder a noção de tempo ou espaço, o suor mesclava-se com nomes sussurrados ao pé do ouvido e os movimentos começavam a ser mais fortes indicando que logo um dos dois chegaria ao sei limite. Harry não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo e o prazer que sentia chegava a ser sublime. Hermione o puxou pelos cabelos agarrando-se a nuca dele estremecendo com os movimentos certeiros dele. Extasiada e surpresa com a forma como seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente ela chamou por ele num gemido e Harry perdeu o controle aumentando os movimentos fazendo-a chegar ao clímax e despejando-se dentro dela logo em seguida. Ele caiu em cima dela e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, ambos arfavam violentamente. Após alguns minutos em silencio curtindo as sensações de languidez e satisfação Hermione o empurrou pegou a varinha e apontou para o ventre. Harry sorriu agradecido por ela ter se lembrado de algo que ele sequer fazia idéia de como se fazia e sentiu-a deitar-se em cima dele. A morena recolocou os óculos dele com todo o carinho possível e suspirou enquanto o olhava nos olhos:

-Eu entendi perfeitamente o que disse sobre sensatez eu sempre fui a pessoa mais sensata que se possa conhecer.-Ele a fitou sério- E talvez a mais covarde em relação a sentimentos.-Ele engoliu em seco era o que ele mais queria ouvir, ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele beijando-o e depois olhou-o novamente:

-Eu sempre te amei.- Ela segredou num sussurro. O rapaz sentiu um aperto de felicidade no peito e abraçou-a sentindo o corpo nu e delicado dela contra o seu. Sentindo-a completamente dele -E esse medo de te perder está tão grande que me sufoca.

-A separação pode até ser inevitável Hermione, mas o que sentimos um pelo outro não.- Sussurrou de volta, ela sorriu triste e murmurou

-Quando ficou tão maduro?

-Depois de ter você em meus braços.-E puxou-a para outro beijo, mas dessa vez não havia urgência apenas carinho e amor numa caricia que traduzia tudo o que sentiam.

Os dias que se seguiram foram os melhores da vida de Harry. Ele se perguntou se a vida de casado seria daquela forma, ele já não deitava sozinho nenhuma noite e mudou-se para a cama debaixo onde ficava a cama dela e quando estavam exaustos demais devido ao desgaste mental de todo o dia apenas dormiam abraçados sentindo um ao outro. Mas um dia aconteceu. Harry seguiu a corça prateada e Rony voltou salvando sua vida e lhe tirando o sossego. Viu o amigo abalado com aquela visão, mas não conseguiu dizer o que devia dizer para acalmá-lo, que via Hermione como uma irmã, pois se dissesse aquilo seria o maior mentiroso da face da terra e o seu relacionamento com ela seria o mais incestuoso e pecador possível. Harry estava numa tensão regada a culpa e indecisão. Ele amava Hermione, e sabia que ela o amava de volta. E desde que se deu conta do quando a amava o dilema o perseguia. Afinal ele era um homem marcado. Como poderia oferecer uma vida ao lado dela se a probabilidade maior seria deixa-la? Quando ele percebeu, no sexto ano, que Rony tinha certo interesse por ela o moreno tentou alertá-lo quanto ao que sentia, mas seria egoísta sabendo que poderia ser apenas uma lembrança, alguém ausente na vida dela. O que mais Harry podia fazer agora que estava disposto a viver de qualquer maneira apenas para viver ao lado dela? Tê-la nos braços tinha mudado todo um forte argumento que construiu durante anos. Hermione o viu entrando na tenda junto com Rony e o olhou decepcionada, triste e em seguida furiosa, Rony jogou um papo furado sobre o desiluminador e Harry percebeu que ela estava furiosa, mas ela guardou aquilo pra si e os dias para Harry passaram a ser bem mais deprimidos. Rony percebeu uma sutil diferença no comportamento dos dois como mais toques ocasionais e conversas sussurradas e o ruivo sentiu-se temeroso:

-Harry.-Hermione chamou numa noite que Rony estava fazendo a vigia do lado de fora e ele continuou calado – Vem aqui.

-Você ficou louca?

-Só quero conversar.-Ela murmurou com uma voz sonolenta e ele suspirou pulando da cama e sentando-se na beira da cama dela ele tocou o rosto dela que estava a meia luz devido as velas e ela suspirou- Qual foi a visão de Rony?

-Por que quer saber?

-Porque eu te conheço Harry e sei que não se afastaria tão fácil se...

-Ele teve uma visão nossa nos beijando e ficou muito mal.-Hermione prendeu a respiração- Ele se sente a pessoa mais inferior e menos importante do mundo e é apaixonado por você.

-Eu sei, mas...-E fungou o moreno não agüentando o choro dela deitou-se na cama e abraçou-a cobrindo aos dois- Fique comigo até eu dormir por favor?

-Tudo bem.-Harry sentiu-se completo novamente, o sentimento que tinha quando estava com ela em seus braços chegava a doer de tão forte. Como ele poderia abdicar dela? Ele sabia que Rony seria a melhor pessoa para cuidar dela se ele morresse, mas... Doía muito pensar que se as coisas fossem melhores ao final da guerra, teria que machucar Rony para ficar com Hermione. Ele não sabia o que escolher. A amizade de Rony também era muito importante. Ele suspirou e ela virou de lado para a parede. O moreno a abraçou enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela- Então...É isso?-Murmurou num murmúrio amargo e ela suspirou longamente acariciando a mão dele que repousava em seu ventre:

-Não Harry, apenas um tempo até tudo isso acabar.

-E se eu não viver?-Perguntou quase chorando e ela respondeu emotiva porém firme:

-Eu acredito no seu potencial, mas se algo além de nossas escolhas decidir que o melhor é ficarmos longe um do outro eu peço que espere por mim, pois vou esperá-lo a cada segundo de minha vida começando de hoje.-Ela virou-se e o moreno acariciou-lhe os lábios com o polegar. A morena sorriu de modo triste tomando os lábios dele e beijando-o como uma forma de despedida. Harry apartou o beijo com uma pequena mordida e Hermione descansou o rosto no pescoço dele enroscando a perna na do rapaz sentindo o corpo dele próximo e suspirando acabaram pegando no sono.

Rony viu o dia nascer e agradeceu entrando para chamar Hermione para que ela fosse ficar em seu lugar. O ruivo estancou assim que entrou.

Harry sorriu ao sentir Hermione abraçada a ele e beijou-lhe os cabelos ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele. Beijou-lhe os lábios e em seguida ambos se olharam preocupados:

-Eu passei a noite aqui?-Ele sussurrou e ela assentiu- É melhor eu ir para a minha cama e...-Hermione assentiu sentando-se sonolenta e arregalou os olhos em choque, Harry virou-se e engoliu em seco:

-Rony...-Ele sussurrou e o ruivo os olhou com lágrimas nos olhos:

-Por que?-O ruivo perguntou sem força para mais nada.

**N/A: Eu sou uma desiludida de mãos cheia ou não? Adoro fics H² espero que os abóboras remanescentes mandem Reviews pelo menos pra dizer o que acharam. E NOP U.U Essa fic não tem continuação.**

**Bjs**


End file.
